nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Labour Congress
The '''Labour Congress '''is the elected and appointed body which helps run the Labour Party, collect funds, overview party membership, help run leadership elections and the legislative body that runs the party. The Labour Party Congress, much like the (UK) Labour Party's NEC, is an elected body from party members through out Lovia. The party congress is quite large, and youth members, union leaders, regular party members, and all congressmen and governors receive seats. The party meets in Downtown Noble City. To see the latest sessions of the Labour Congress: Forum:Labour Congress The Congress 2012electionlabour.png|Labour Congress representation 2012-2013 (For district by district result look below) 2014clymenelabour.png|2014 Clymene results 2014Sylvanialabour.png|2014 Sylvanian districts 2014oceanalabours.png|2014 Oceana districts 2014sevenlabourpartys.png|2014 Seven distrcts 2014kingslabour.png|2014 Kinds districts The Labour Party Congress was first elected in March 2012, with 100 members from throughout Lovia. The congress adopted the official Labour Party platform and set party rules. In addition, they created sub-committees on minority, youth, local politics, seniors, state politics, national politics, unions, ethics, party image and elections, rules, and leadership, and created a platform commission. Most business is disscussed and debated in the actual congress. The Congress is elected every year around March and "Union Leader" positions also become up for grabs The congress is divided into factions corresponding to ideology, but most factions have no leader. Factions include Socialist, Progressive, Trade Unionist, and NPO. Socialist The most dominant faction in the Congress are the Socialists who prefer a more social democratic society, while some even prefer marxist ideas. The Socialists have put more socialistic ideas into the Labour Platform since the creation in March 2012 and have tried reforming it into a more socialistic party supporting guild socialism, and putting in a Co-Operative Union law for Unions to take over and run businesses. The Socialists do best in Sylvania and Kings with 46 out of 100 seats in the Congress. The faction is lead by party leader Marcus Villanova. Progressive Progressive faction members believe in social democratic ideas still like Universal health care and progressive taxation yet more moderate ideas on the the economy while both major factions agree on social issues. Progressives also include some social liberals, which four members call themselves. They have had sucess being in second place by passing new by-laws and issue policies since the creation of the election. Progressives do best in Northern Lovia in Seven and Clymene and have 30 out of 100 seats in the Congress. The faction is lead by Thomas Inouye. Trade Unionist Trade Unionists are mostly socialist members of the Congress which support tradition Union rights and are all appointed Union led members across the States. Trade Unionists push for greater support for Unions and want the Party to be better supported and funded by Unions. Trade Unionists have 17 members out of 100 in the Congress. The faction is lead by Oceana Union Leader of the Miners Union, George Keme. Natsionalistiski Parti 'Oshenna The NPO is the Labour Party affiliate in the State of Oceana which has allowed the party to gain more support with oceana nationalists and the state in general. The NPO has helped the Party to support more autonomous ideas like support for State Councils, Confederation of Lovia, oceanic people and support of Progressive ideas. NPO members are more center-left and while supporting progressive economic ideas, about 50% of the Party support more moderate and even center-right social policies. The NPO only run in Oceana and have seven out of the possible 18 members that they could get elected. Alžbeta Lenka leads the Party and the faction. Representation The Party Congress is comprised of Elected and appointed Union Leaders, 70 congressmen are appointed and 30 are appointed. The state of Sylvania has the most overall members at 29 next to Kings with 26. Oceana is a state where historically the party has not done as well but has the second most due to it's larger population but are mostly Union leaders since the large Mining and Union jobs there. Seven is the least represented state with 10 members. Elections and 2012 election The Elections in 2012, held in September, with all 70 seats up for election for the first time. The socialist ideology led by Villanova, set out the rule to limit negative campaigning and told the party "These elections are to bring us closer and contribute to the process of democracy and learning. Understand, unlike other parties we want diolauge to help the Party grow." The ultimate winner of the elections were the Socialists with 46 seats most coming from elected and unelected members, while winning the states of Kings and Sylvania outright. The Progressives won the pularlity of seats in Clymene and Seven outright, 30 seats in total. Unilke the Socialists, the Progressives didn't have the great number of unelected members and finished in second place. In third place was the Trade Unionist sect (mostly left) with 17 seats and in fourth the NPO with seven which was better than expected. From that point on they appointed five leaders, all in congress and in conclusion again continued the leadership of Villanova/Abrahams. 2012 Discussions The Labour Congress's first role was to form the official part platform and rules such as party membership and costs, which were set at 11 Lovian Dollars a year and 8 Dollars for Youth, Students and Seniors. The Party also decided to approve the "Villanova State Plan", by a vote of 89-9 of wanting State Legislatures but failed to gain national support. After that the party approved the "State Elections 2012 Plan" which outlined the updated platform and how to win Villanova and Abrahams Governorships. In addition it endorsed candidates outside the party they felt would help Lovia such as Krosby in Kings, Ilava in Oceana and Breyev in Seven. The aftermath of the state elections may have turned in favor of the Labour Party. The Labour Party did win the Governor position in Clymene but only wining the Deputy position in Sylvania. Still, CNP party leader Lukas Hoffmann proposed a law similar to the "Villanova State Plan" but more comprehensive. The law never reached a vote in Congress, although most states have erected councils with limited to no power. Other matters included setting the congressional calander to have elections in January and start in that month instead of March. The Party also set the holiday calander to have a spring, summer, fall, and winter/election break. A by-law was passed to re-district and change seats of the congress every two years. 2013 Elections and disscussions Pre-Elections The 2013 Congress was elected on January 22nd, 2013 as the Congress now set the calander of the Congress from January 22nd - January 21st, instead of it begining in March. The campaigning began on January 2nd with the Socialist/Party Leader Marcus Villanova trying to gain support in traditionally Progressive areas. The Socialists were seen as popular as they were able to support inter-congressional bills. The Progressives were also poised to gain some seats from some Trade Unionist members due to there popularity. For the first time a "Social Liberal" faction emerged with five party members running under that title, promoting a hybrid liberal-progressive platform. Also emerging was a "Blue Labour", which unlike the United Kingdom phenomeon, it promoted guild and trade unionism, but more conservative social values like low immigration, compromises to social issues and restoration of certain Monarch powers, while promoting center-left economics and pro-unions, the faction hosted only three candidates all in Seven. Clymene The first reults came in from Northern Clymene which showed that in Plains the Progressives were able to hold on to a great ammount of seats in the state with a grand total of seven seats. The Socialists were able to win one seat from a defection from the appointed Union leaders and members. The Progressives lost a seat in Plains to the Social Liberals, a new center-left faction of the party. Of the 17 seats, the Progressives did the best of all winning seven seats with the Socialists winning five. Seven The next state to report there results was the Seven Labour Party. The "North Seven District" reported a Blue Labour victory, a centrist pro-trade Union faction, won there first seat with 56% of the vote. The Progressives continued there dominance in the state with five of ten seats and the Socialists were able to win a seat in Novosevensk while they also gained support from a Trade Unionist. The district of South Kinley came to three recounts after the Progressive candidate there won by 35% to 34% to a socialist candidate there. Kings Kings was next to report the results of the elections with support for the Socialists dipping some. The Trade Unions announced there appointments with again one of them supporting the Progressive faction which came as a surprise. The Socialist stronghold of Newhaven dipped after the Progressives were able to gain a seat in the greater Newhaven area while the Progressives where able to win seats in more rural areas and one in Beaverwick. In the Portland area the Socialists won three of five seats and in total the Socialists won 15 of 26 seats. A Social Liberal candidate finshed second in North Kings, and second again in South Kings. Oceana The Oceana elections, like the rest, were announced through the night yet were finalized by the morning of January 24th, due to a long recount of a seat in northern Oceana won by the NPO. In the end the NPO was able to win the same ammount of seven seats across the state and able to maintain a presence in the Labour Congress in more rural and two districts in Hurbanova. The Socialists were able to gain a seat in the district races from the Progressives, as the Socialists won six seats. The Trade Unionists increase there total by two seats to four in the state from two defections from the Progressive who won only on seat statewide. Sylvania Sylvania, with the most votes, was the last to finalize there results with the Socialists losing one seat dropping down to 18 seats, statewide. The Progressives picked up a seat in the Greater Noble City area and able to secure a Trade Union appointed member. Trade Unionist affiliated members lost two seats with two defections to the Socialists and one to the Progressives. In a seat out west the Social Liberals were able to pick up a seat and become represented in Sylvania. Results Socialists, were expected to gain seats, but with losses in Sylvania and Kings, offset by one seat gains in Clymene and Oceana, they kept the same 46 seat total and formed the party leadership once more. Villanova called the elections successful and that it truly reflected the Party membership, and also happy his faction won the same ammount of seats. Progressives although gaining support in popular vote and across states lost some support in Oceana, where they lost three seats, and in Seven to the Blue Labour faction, to lose two seats overall yet Thomas Inouye, faction leader was still pleased with 28 seats. Those appointed Union members staying with the Trade Unionist faction dropped just one and kept 16 seats in the congress. The Oceana affiliate of the Labour Party, the NPO won seven seats in more rural areas of the state to keep there seven seats. Two new factions emerged with the moderate Blue Labour winning one seat in Seven and the Social Liberals winning two seats, one in Clymene and one in Sylvania. The new Congress held their first meeting on February 1st. Upon the leaving of a majority of the members to the Social Christian Party and drop in membership from about 20,000 to 16,000 and the leaving of Justin Abrahams the Congress made two decisions. To hold the Labour Party deputy leadership election, 2013 which would be the first ever election for party leadership in Lovian history. Three candidates one from the factions of Socialism, Progressive, and NPO would run for the Deputy position. Also althought there wasn't suppose to be a change to boundries and numbers the Congress would be cut to 50 members, half the size of the former congress. This would inlcude a change in the number of appointed trade union members, and elected members from each state. 2014 elections During the deupty leadership contest the Congress announced a new 50 seat Congress with 10 appointed members and 40 elected. New districts were drawn about two weeks afterwards. Category:Labour Party